1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for providing energy to biological tissue and, more particularly, to apparatus and methods for sensing thermal and dielectric parameters of tissue during a microwave ablation procedure.
2. Background of Related Art
There are several types of microwave antenna assemblies in use, e.g., monopole, dipole and helical, which may be used in tissue ablation applications. In monopole and dipole antenna assemblies, microwave energy generally radiates perpendicularly away from the axis of the conductor. Monopole antenna assemblies typically include a single, elongated conductor. A typical dipole antenna assembly includes two elongated conductors, which are linearly aligned and positioned end-to-end relative to one another with an electrical insulator placed therebetween. Helical antenna assemblies include a helically-shaped conductor connected to a ground plane. Helical antenna assemblies can operate in a number of modes including normal mode (broadside), in which the field radiated by the helix is maximum in a perpendicular plane to the helix axis, and axial mode (end fire), in which maximum radiation is along the helix axis. The tuning of a helical antenna assembly may be determined, at least in part, by the physical characteristics of the helical antenna element, e.g., the helix diameter, the pitch or distance between coils of the helix, and the position of the helix in relation to the probe assembly to which it is mounted.
The typical microwave antenna has a long, thin inner conductor that extends along the longitudinal axis of the probe and is surrounded by a dielectric material and is further surrounded by an outer conductor around the dielectric material such that the outer conductor also extends along the axis of the probe. In another variation of the probe that provides for effective outward radiation of energy or heating, a portion or portions of the outer conductor can be selectively removed. This type of construction is typically referred to as a “leaky waveguide” or “leaky coaxial” antenna. Another variation on the microwave probe involves having the tip formed in a uniform spiral pattern, such as a helix, to provide the necessary configuration for effective radiation. This variation can be used to direct energy in a particular direction, e.g., perpendicular to the axis, in a forward direction (i.e., towards the distal end of the antenna), or combinations thereof.
Invasive procedures and devices have been developed in which a microwave antenna probe may be either inserted directly into a point of treatment via a normal body orifice or percutaneously inserted. Such invasive procedures and devices potentially provide better temperature control of the tissue being treated. Because of the small difference between the temperature required for denaturing malignant cells and the temperature injurious to healthy cells, a known heating pattern and predictable temperature control is important so that heating is confined to the tissue to be treated. For instance, hyperthermia treatment at the threshold temperature of about 41.5° C. generally has little effect on most malignant growth of cells. However, at slightly elevated temperatures above the approximate range of 43° C. to 45° C., thermal damage to most types of normal cells is routinely observed. Accordingly, great care must be taken not to exceed these temperatures in healthy tissue.
In the case of tissue ablation, a high radio frequency electrical current in the range of about 500 MHz to about 10 GHz is applied to a targeted tissue site to create an ablation volume, which may have a particular size and shape. Ablation volume is correlated to antenna design, antenna tuning, antenna impedance and tissue impedance. Tissue impedance may change during an ablation procedure due to a number of factors, e.g., tissue denaturization or desiccation occurring from the absorption of microwave energy by tissue. Changes in tissue impedance may cause an impedance mismatch between the probe and tissue, which may affect delivery of microwave ablation energy to targeted tissue. The temperature and/or impedance of targeted tissue, and of non-targeted tissue and adjacent anatomical structures, may change at a varying rates which may be greater, or less than, expected rates. A surgeon may need to perform an ablation procedure in an incremental fashion in order to avoid exposing targeted tissue and/or adjacent tissue to excessive temperatures and/or denaturation. In certain circumstances, a surgeon may need to rely on experience and/or published ablation probe parameters to determine an appropriate ablation protocol (e.g., ablation time, ablation power level, and the like) for a particular patient.